List of extra stories in Hetalia: Axis Powers (webcomic)
This is the list of the "extra stories" in the webcomic version of Axis Powers Hetalia. Many of them take place outside the main storyline, though some act as supplements to the chapters. Big Brother France And That Kid A few illustrations depicting France's relationship with Jeanne D'Arc, aka "Joan Of Arc". Japan Versus Italy Italy hugs and kisses Japan, causing him to demand that Italy marry him and take responsibility for his action. *This strip was adapted into a segment in Episode 12 of the anime adaptation, although the kiss was removed. Germany Versus Italy Italy wants Germany to hug him, but gets more than he expected when his feet crack and Germany has to kiss him. *This strip was adapted into a segment in Episode 11 of the anime adaptation. France Versus Italy Italy asks France for his paintings back, only to get punched and threatened with the idea of going to war over them. In an omake illustration, Chibitalia is used as a human shield by both France and the Holy Roman Empire. *This strip was adapted in Episode 56 of the anime adaptation. The Story Of China And Teensy Japan A younger China comes across a mysterious young nation (Japan) and takes him in to live with him. After having raised him for several years, Japan turns on China and attacks him with a katana. In the present day, a depressed China reflects on how his younger "brother" has changed. *This strip was adapted into Episode 16 of the anime, though the entire last section involving Japan's betrayal was removed along with the bar scene between China and Russia. Traits Of Japanese People That Americans Have Noticed America notices what he considers to be the unusual traits of Japanese people. Reduce Your Opponent's Willpower, American-style! America attempts to paint Mt.Fuji red to make Japan lose his willpower, but doesn't get very far in his plan. He then attempts to reduce Russia's willpower, only for it to backfire as well. In an omake illustration, America and Italy wonder what bookstore they can read "The Atmosphere" in (having misunderstood being told to "read the atmosphere", or to assess the situation). *Adapted into Episode 41 of the anime. America And England The story of America and England in their youth. After leaving America behind to go back to his own country, England comes back to find that the other boy has rapidly aged and grown to be much taller than him. *The first portion (with England's cooking) was adapted into a segment in Episode 25 of the anime, while the second portion was adapted in Episode 47 with some changes made (such as young America's rifle being excised). General Winter collection They Don't Get Along, Yet Always Fight Together France and England quarrel over each others' delinquencies, to the amusement of America and Russia (though China is annoyed by it). *Adapted into Episode 58 of the anime, though it was moved to take place after the second comic in this collection. It Stands Out France winds up having to wear a different uniform after his "flashy" one makes him a target for V-2 Rockets. *This strip was also adapted into Episode 58, but was moved to take place before the fighting strip. England Catches a Cold England catches a cold, due to his country losing money because of the war, while America (oblivious to what a cold is) attempts to cure it in his own bizarre way. *Adapted into episodes 57 and 58 of the anime. Big Brother France and the Information Manipulation Activities! France and England attempt to spread rumors about Italy and Germany. *Adapted into Episode 41 of the anime. Fantasy England France stumbles upon England's strange collection of friends (fairies, unicorns, and ghosts), though he can't believe what he sees himself. Italy's Big Brother Romano, angry at Germany for being around his younger brother and "corrupting" him, attempts to get revenge in two different ways: First by trying to attack Germany by physical force (only to slip and fall on a banana peel), and then attempting to blow him up with a grenade (only to throw the pin instead of the actual "Red Devil" grenade). In a third and unrelated strip, China is made to serve England and France after having lost the Opium Wars. When he returns home, he finds Russia already there (to his shock). *First appearance of Italy Romano outside of the main storyline. *The first two strips were adapted as part of Episode 53 in the anime, while the third was put in Episode 58. The First Meeting With Japan In a supplement part to Chapter 1, Italy and Japan get to know each other. *The final part of the strip where Italy discovers Japan's erotic woodblock prints was adapted into Episode 15. Contrary to the Italian Image Italy walks in on a naked Germany and becomes shocked at the different shape of his penis, in comparison to his own. The secret that Germany proceeds to tell him causes him to become very upset. In a footnote, it is revealed that Italy is the second highest-ranked country in cases of phimosis, while Japan takes first place. Italy Omake Italy demonstrates a "Red Devil" grenade to Germany. *This strip was adapted into Episode 20, though the footnote was removed. Chibitalia and the Holy Roman Empire Holy Roman Empire dreams of the day he and Chibitalia will become one unified empire. *This strip was adapted loosely into episodes 39 and 40 of the anime adaptation. However, the entire sequence was split into two different ones and both were presented as different dreams of Holy Roman Empire (the part with Chibitalia jumping on him also being a dream in the anime). Both sequences are notable for their reuse of animation, with the first presenting an altered version of Episode 11's Chibitalia segment while the second reuses the animation of Holy Roman Empire waking up that was present in the first. Germany and the Drug Store Germany makes a trip to the drug store to search for medicine, after Italy and the Italian soldiers get stomachaches from pigging out on gelato. For Some Reason, They Sleep Naked The Italy brothers wind up with their hairs entangled after an argument, causing Germany to have to pull the two (naked) men apart. *This strip was adapted as part of the mini-drama track in Hetalia Character CD: Volume 1. It was later adapted (in an edited format) in Episode 23 of the anime, which depicts the brothers wearing clothing while sleeping. The part where Germany untangles them was excised, along with Italy commenting to Japan that he doesn't feel well (with his curl shown to be contorted from the untangling). In Vienna A younger Italy starts puberty. *Adapted in a somewhat altered format for Episode 48: Rather than Italy having already hit puberty and Hungary informing Austria of the news, Hungary and Austria witness Italy's voice break while he is busy singing. In France The teenage Italy visits France, who becomes sexually interested in the younger man. *Adapted into Episode 59 of the anime, though France's punchline is changed: Instead of asking Italy if he likes him (after explaining that intercourse is something that one does with someone they like), France goes into a detailed yet censored explanation to Italy of what intercourse is, leaving him confused. England's Egg England invents a hard-boiled egg and bubbling beer. America and France test both out by knocking him in the head with them. *This strip was adapted as part of Episode 20. Halloween Comic A "Halloween special" by Himaruya, featuring various characters in their Halloween costumes and celebrating: Poland and Lithuania wind up ambushed by Russia (who they had attempted to scare), England and Finland find that nobody wants to come to their houses for candy, France winds up late to the party after being arrested for lewd behavior, and Italy and Hungary share the candy they received. Ita-chan's Dream: Prologue (unfinished) In another supplement to the Chibitalia story, Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia sleep together on a thunderstorm-filled night. In his dream, Chibitalia meets a strange young man (Japan). However, the story is unfinished and it remains to be seen if it will be continued. Let's Meet Estonia! A strip featuring Estonia, who discusses tourism and sightseeing in his country, only to wind up becoming scared when a wild sheep tries to eat Latvia. China Melancholy China reflects on how the other Allies and Germany mistreat him, while being stalked by a strange "panda". The Austrian Anschluss Austria is annexed by Germany, much to the upset of Italy and Hungary though Austria himself doesn't seem to mind his situation. Later, France learns of the annexation and decides to get a picture of Austria to celebrate. Wishing On A Star Germany and Italy see a shooting star and both make wishes on it, though only one comes true. *This strip was later reprinted (in a redrawn and rewritten format) in Hetalia volume 2, and was adapted as part of Episode 33 with elements of both versions present. Chinese-Style Mini Revolution China gets fed up with the other Allies using him. Big Brother France And The Frying Pan! Hungary hears a message from God, telling her to hit France with a frying pan. *Adapted into Episode 59 of the anime. Let's Assist The French Economy! France, in an attempt to get more money, decides to sell Italy's body. Kitty Festival Austria, Hungary, Chibitalia, and Holy Roman Empire prepare for the Belgian "Kitty Festival", a festival to honor the dead cats that were burned during witch trials. *The second part of this strip was adapted into Episode 54. Supersize You! After gaining weight due to his fast food-eating habits, America tries to get different types of diet advice from France, China, and Japan. *This strip was later adapted as a track in Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 1. It also appeared as a sub-storyline in Episode 17: America's Cleaning Of The Storage. The Story Of Italy's Big Brother and later episode 63 of the anime. The Italy brothers are captured and held hostage by England, after a training mission doesn't go the way Romano planned it. *Adapted as part of the mini-drama track in Hetalia Character CD: Volume 1. Black Ships Have Come! America travels to Japan in his mission to find whales. *First appearances of characters representing the Mito, Osaka, and Aizu feudal domains. Boss Spain's Control of Southern Italy The story of younger Romano, when he was under the care of Spain. *First appearance of Romano as a child, outside of the Chibitalia storyline. *This story was adapted into episodes 60 and 61 of the anime. Boss Spain's Control of Southern Italy, part 2 In the second part of the tale, Romano feels increasingly inferior to his brother and feels that he's failed his grandfather, as well as having to deal with being captured by Turkey. *First appearance of Turkey in the series. Something Written as the Immediate Effect A post-Chibitalia story involving Chibitalia, Austria, and Hungary. * This strip was adapted as part of Episode 47. Scribble Comics Italy meets his younger self, only to be unable to tell him that he won't grow up to be very strong. In another short strip, Russia offers to help Latvia's uncontrollable shaking, but only makes the situation worse. *The first of these strips was adapted into the post-credits teaser of Episode 58. Before the Boxer Rebellion After China loses a war to Japan, the other Allies argue over which one of them should own China. America and Christmas A "Christmas special" strip with America and Japan. The Axis Powers Jokes In this series of strips, Italy is unable to come up with a poster idea, but with the help of Japan, creates several "Italy Loves Germany" posters, much to the chagrin of Germany. Romano attempts to convince his younger brother that Germany hates him, causing him to run away in a naked quest to find out the truth. *Adapted as a mini-drama track for Hetalia Character CD: Volume 2. China Jokes A series of strips featuring China and Japan. *Adapted into Episode 63 of the anime. Digesting Requests, Little By Little A strip requested by a fan, who asked that Hidekaz Himaruya draw something in the style of bara (a genre of yaoi aimed at gay men, with masculine artwork). Unable to handle drawing such a thing, Himaruya instead drew a strip in the style of bara (roses), making a pun on the term. In the strip, Austria notices that Italy (depicted with his eyes open in a rare moment) has put on his tie in a crooked fashion. The two share an awkward "romantic" moment, complete with roses in the background, as Austria fixes it. Meanwhile, France and Spain realize that several frying pans have gone missing... *An illustration after the strip shows the evolution of Italy's erogenous haircurl: Himaruya originally drew it smaller, but then drew it longer and more prominent. In a gag doodle for "the future", Italy's haircurl has become extra large and curly. Checkmating Poland Poland and Lithuania play a game of chess that quickly goes awry. The Lonesome British-Japanese Alliance In a past tale, England and Japan form an alliance. *Adapted as a track in Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2. Christmas Scribbles In a past tale, Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia prepare for Christmas, leading to an awkward situation when Chibitalia winds up stuck trying to get decorations. In the present day, Italy gives Germany a pair of red boxers. Assault! The Neighbor's Roswell Incident In 1947, a UFO lands in Roswell and America takes in the extra-terrestrial known only as Tony. *Though Tony's arrival is given in 1947 here, later-written strips taking place pre-WWII show Tony living with America, most notably in Lithuania's Out-Sourcing. Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1 also depicts him as having arrived prior to the Roswell Incident. Bloody Sunday 1905 The protests and riots of his own people cause Russia to mentally crack and prepare for a killing spree. A Kind of Aristocratic Comic Germany has to put up with living with Austria, after having annexed him. Meanwhile, France tries to take advantage of the situation once more with his photographs. Playing in the River Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia decide to go skinny-dipping in a river. But when Holy Roman Empire feels Chibitalia's chest touch his back, the already awkward situation becomes even harder to handle. *This was adapted as part of Episode 52, though the punchline was changed and the entire sequence was presented as another dream of Holy Roman Empire's (with yet another reuse of the animation of him in bed). In the changed punchline, Holy Roman Empire only becomes flustered by Chibitalia swimming towards him, which prompts him to wake up. Austria and Chibitalia The night of Holy Roman Empire's departure, Chibitalia asks Austria to sleep with him, but is roughly turned down and thrown out a window (Austria having mistaken Chibitalia as asking him to have sex). "Lithuania's Out-Sourcing" series A broke Lithuania decides to work for America and spends time living with him. However, once the Great Depression hits, he is forced to return back to Russia. *Adapted (in an abridged format) as a track in Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 1. Korea Joke series A series of strips featuring South Korea, and his interactions with China and Japan. *First appearance of South Korea in the series. You Know, We're Kind Of... Italy, Germany, and Japan are stranded on a tropical island. *Later adapted as Shouting S.O.S At The Center Of The Earth! in Hetalia volume 1, Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 1, and the anime series. Italy's Beautiful Architecture A young England is approached by Holy Roman Empire, who gives him the gift of Italian architecture. Big Brother France And The Olympian Romance France decides to hold a naked Olympics event. *This strip was later reprinted in Hetalia volume 2, and adapted as part of Episode 35. Dream United Kingdom A depressed and war-torn France proposes marriage to England, who refuses to cooperate with such an idea. *Adapted into Episode 12 of the anime adaptation. Greece And Japan And The Cat Relation Greece and Japan get to know each other better over their love of cats. England and the Ghost at America's House England sees a ghost while at America's house, but has a hard time convincing America that the "ghost" exists. *Adapted into a track in the sixth character CD. April Fools' 2007 France hijacks Kitayume and hosts his own viewer-mail, as well as going on a rampage to strip and force the other nations into sexually-suggestive situations. The Festival after April Fool's After France is caught and tied up by the other vengeful nations, they plot ways to deal with him. Sweden then comes up with the plan to force France into praising England all day (much to France's horror). Shared-Fate Country France drops his ring in a garbage can and sets England up to get stuck in it. But then France winds up injured when the can topples over onto him. Italy and the African War Front Italy and Germany travel to Africa, though Italy can't stay quiet during their mission. Spain's Lazy Morning Spain dreams of Romano trying to wake him up, though it turns into more of a nightmare at the end when the "nicer" Romano jumps on him and crushes him. Lazy Comic Country A collection of three short vignettes: In the first, Greece tells Japan that he wonders what it would be like to live as a cat. Japan puts a pair of cat ears on him, turning him into Neko-Goru. This leads to France telling England that he looks much better in cat ears than Greece, along with portraits of other characters with cat ears. In the second strip, Greece attempts to learn Japanese, stretching Japan's patience to the limit. Finally in the third strip, Lithuania meets Japan and thanks him on behalf of himself and the other Baltics for Japan's assistance. Japan, though, can't remember who Lithuania is, to his consternation. *The first strip was adapted into Episode 55 of the anime, though the last section with France and the other nations was removed. Maria Theresa and the War of Austrian Succession Austria must deal with Spain capturing Italy, as well as Prussia's plan to "seize his vital regions". *First appearance of Prussia in the series. *Briefly alluded to in a segment in Power Ranger Allied Forces in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, which was adapted into Episode 10 of the anime. *Reprinted in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, but with the footnotes removed and some strips reordered: Rather than the ending strip being Hungary threatening Prussia (which is moved to the middle), the final sequence is of Austria's battle against Spain (which was originally in the middle). Maria Theresa and the Seven Years' War (incomplete) In this incomplete sequel, England forms an alliance with Prussia due to Austria allying himself with France. After Austria is further weakened by the war, Hungary prepares to enact revenge on Prussia. Summary of the War of Austrian Succession A series of further footnotes on the war, detailing the background behind it. Features the minor characters of Saxony and Bavaria in their first cameos. Hungary and her Maiden's Heart In a past tale, Hungary takes a bath with Chibitalia. Meanwhile in the present day, Hungary catches France in the act of molesting Austria and decides to watch. We Love England A series of strips and illustrations featuring England. In the first, he is challenged to a masturbation marathon by France, while in the second (and a past tale) he beats up Spain and convinces the younger America that the other man is actually a "demon". Britannia Angel England, in the guise of Britannia Angel, turns South Korea into a baby to stop him from annoying his brothers further. However, the baby Korea proves to be just as annoying. Poland and Lithuania: While you were gone After a long time spent apart, Lithuania and Poland hang out. Lithuania winds up discovering that Poland is good friends with Italy, while Poland discovers the scars that Lithuania bears from his time served under Russia. England and the Ghost Folklore Of Japan England comes across various "mythical" creatures while staying at Japan's, who have been dying out due to the lack of belief in them. *Adapted as a mini-drama track in Hetalia Character CD: Volume 3. *Reprinted in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2. *Adapted as Episode 30 of the anime adaptation. Cleaning out the Storage While cleaning out his storage room, America flashes back to memories of when he was with England, both good and bad. *Reprinted in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1. *Adapted as a track in Hetalia Drama CD: Prologue and the seventeenth and twentieth episodes of the anime adaptation. A special compilation version of both episodes (with unrelated segments removed) was later broadcast between the second and third seasons and later included on the Fan Disk DVD. China and Shinatty-chan China finds a friend in the Hello Kitty ripoff mascot, "Shinatty-chan". The World of War and the Fool of Owari A currently unfinished story by Himaruya involving Japan and his feudal regions, plus Oda Nobunaga. *First and only appearances to date so far of the characters representing the Sendai, Owari, and Kanazawa domains. Second appearance of Aizu, Osaka, and Mito. We're Shipwrecked The Axis wind up shipwrecked on an island once more, though this one turns out to be a secret villa of China's. In the strip, it is noted that Chinatowns exist all across the world (even on a deserted island). *Adapted as part of Episode 24. Running away with Su-san Sweden and Finland escape from Denmark and start a life together, though Finland is conflicted on how to feel about Sweden. The Violent Su-san of Northern Europe Takes a Mighty Swing! Sweden and Finland meet up with Estonia and the two other Baltics, but Poland gets in the way of Sweden's plan to adopt them. In the end, he only gets partial custody of Estonia and Latvia. Do your best, Japanese snacks! Japan offers the other nations his snacks, getting various responses about them. We're Shipwrecked Too! England and America wind up shipwrecked on the same island as the Axis, where France and Seychelles happen to be hanging out. *First appearance of Seychelles in the series outside of the Comic Diary strips. Iggy-Iggy Annoyance Greece and Poland conspire to get rid of the annoying England and attempt to use France to deter him, but later find out that a drunken England is the worst kind of England. Su-san and the Dog Finland takes home a puppy and spends time thinking up bizarre names for it. In the end, Sweden and Finland come to a compromise to name her Hanatamago. Happy Birthday! America celebrates his birthday. You Be Italy and I'll Be Germany Germany and Italy attempt to switch their roles and personalities. To Your Heart's Content, Russia! Russia oversees the construction of the White Sea-Baltic canal. If It's Japan, He Can Make It! Japan invents mind-reading binoculars. Korea then takes credit for them, but quickly becomes disappointed by the thoughts he sees and believes the binoculars to be "broken" (and not made by him). Christmas Rampage 2007 A ten-part story involving members of the cast and fanservice: After a peaceful "reader mail" segment with Finland, France proceeds to go on a stripping rampage, removing the other nations' clothes and humiliating them. He eventually faces off against England in a showdown. *A sequel strip series could be found at one point on Kitayume, but for some reason or another, it was removed. The Rampage sequel contains a crossover with characters from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club and Barjona Bombers (two other webcomics by Himaruya), as well as more fanservice. Buon San Valentino Series (incomplete) After Italy gives Germany red roses on Valentines's Day, Germany mistakes Italy's innocent gift as a romantic confession. In a cliffhanger, Germany goes to propose to Italy but the dinner date winds up becoming disastrous. Germany is then overcome by a flood of emotions and what seems to be a memory from the distant past... Polish-Swedish Wars Poland and Lithuania fight in a war against Sweden and Finland, with Prussia also appearing as a member of the Teutonic Knights in Finland's flashback to a previous war. America's Situation with Ghosts America and Japan watch horror movies together, but find their ideas of ghosts are rather different. *Adapted in Episode 51 of the anime. It's Sealand-kun! The introduction of Sealand, who tries and fails to be recognized as an actual nation. He ultimately decides to sell himself on Ebay, and is bought by Sweden. He then makes friends with Latvia, who had previously stabbed him a flower at the world meeting. *First appearance of Sealand. *First appearance of Sealand as Sweden's "son". *Later adapted as a track in Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2. *The first part of this strip series was reprinted in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, though the ending scene where Latvia stabs Sealand with a flower was removed and the chapter cuts off at Lithuania and Sealand's conversation. The first part was also adapted in Episode 21 of the anime. Boss Spain Doesn't Understand (incomplete) Another incomplete strip series by Himaruya, this one focuses on Spain and Romano: After becoming jealous and frightened of Spain talking to a German soldier, Romano becomes angered further at Spain not listening to him while Spain wonders why Romano treats him so harshly. In the cliffhanger, Spain attempts to talk to Romano but winds up comparing him to a tomato and causes him to become upset once again. The World Conference (incomplete prototype version) An early version of the strip Meeting Of The World, with various differences from the published color version in Hetalia volume 1: *South Korea has a few more lines than he does in the published version, opposing Japan but agreeing with America (though America has no clue who he is). *Greece has no line in the prototype version, instead he is only depicted sleeping in one shot. *Belgium appears sitting next to Spain at the meeting, who is later shown having to make a bunch of roses while Greece sleeps. *Belarus is not shown holding a knife to Latvia's back. When Estonia tells Russia to leave Latvia alone, a note reads that he "reeks of money". *Poland does not threaten to make Russia's capital Warsaw, but loudly objects to the idea of him laying a hand on Lithuania. Both Poland and Lithuania are shown with their hair tied back into ponytails. *Romano, who is not depicted in the volume 1 meeting, is shown sitting beside his brother. Egypt is also shown sitting near both of the Italy brothers, while he was also removed from the published version. *Instead of yelling about pasta, Italy suggests they have ice cream with lunch, only to be berated by his brother for not having data (though he doesn't have it either). When the two are glared at by Germany, Italy states "There are two hungry Italians right here." In Just Two Minutes, You Can Grasp the Exterior of the European Economy Spain falls incredibly ill due to the state of his economy, causing Romano to go on a quest to cure him, only to come back and find that Spain has already recovered (due to adopting the euro as his currency). After recovering, Spain spends time helping Austria make special flowers, while France envies the stability of Switzerland's land and people (due to his rich banks). It is shown that France has trouble with his own businesses due to the fact that his people have regularly-scheduled strikes. A map of nations' economy then shows how various characters are affected by their own economies. *The part about France and Switzerland was later adapted to Episode 62. Italy Observation Diary Germany makes observations on Italy's daily habits. *Adapted into Episode 60 of the anime, with a slight alteration: Due to the instances of Italy being naked having been removed, Germany despairs of Italy not bothering to fold his clothes, rather than Italy sleeping naked. Fly, Canada-san, Fly! America's often-forgotten brother, Canada, is introduced, along with Cuba. *Reprinted in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2. Parts of it were adapted in episodes 35, 38, 44, 49, 52, and 53. Together with Grandpa Rome The ghost of Ancient Rome, Italy's grandfather, visits Germany. *This strip was reprinted in a redrawn format in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2. The ending bit, where it was revealed that Rome tied up God to escape the afterlife, was removed, along with a strip where Rome makes a nude sculpture of Germany and an omake illustration of Rome visiting Romano in his sleep. The scenes with Italy were also redrawn to further conceal his nudity. *A modified version was adapted as Episode 32 of the anime. April Fool's Summary 2008 A summary of Spain's 2008 hijacking of Kitayume: Due to France having had a hangover, Spain helps him out in the hijack, and runs a news program detailing several false stories and rumors about the other nations. In the end, France orders Spain to stop the show as he has "angered the God of Lies" and that he must strip to appease him. Spain falls for the prank and strips for France, much to Romano's aggravation. *This is the only place in canon where some of the nations' "human names" are explicitly mentioned (Japan is referred to as Honda-san, while South Korea's name is given as Im Yong Soo). Liechtenstein's Journal of Swiss Dopiness A series of strips focusing on Switzerland and Liechtenstein. *First appearance of Switzerland's adoptive sister Liechtenstein. *The first of these strips was reprinted in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2, and extended in order to further flesh out Liechtenstein's backstory, while removing the parts about Austria and Prussia. *Later adapted as a track in Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2 and episodes 23 through 25 of the anime adaptation. The published version-exclusive parts were then later adapted to episodes 44 and 45. The Battle for America In a past tale, a young America is discovered by Sweden, Finland, England, and France. The four men proceed to fight over ownership of the child. *First mention of Netherlands in the strip, who appears as a laughing silhouette. *This story was reprinted in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2. *Adapted into episodes 39 and 40 in the anime, though the entire prologue with Sweden and Finland discovering America was removed. Why Americans Love Spring America and Japan both prepare for spring in their own personal ways. *Adapted into Episode 36 of the anime. 5th Year Anniversary Comic A strip celebrating the fifth year anniversary of Himaruya's website, featuring Sweden and Finland. Japan and the Footsteps of Westernization In a past tale, Japan starts to become inspired by America in various ways. *This strip was reprinted in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2. *Adapted into episodes 49 and 50 of the anime. What Happened After Tannenberg The continuation of the Polish-Swedish war strips, focusing on Prussia as a Teutonic Knight, along with Poland and Lithuania. Sealand and Iceland Sealand finds a potential friend in Iceland, who is selling himself on Ebay. He also gains the "ability" to become a giant robot with the help of Japan's "Gingaman Transformation Kit" toy, only for his rocket punch to land on Latvia's head. *First appearance of Iceland in the series. Merry Halloween A 2008 Halloween special strip featuring America, Japan, England, and Russia. Who's Been Drawing These Pictures? The mystery behind who draws those chibi doodles of the Axis on the Allied Forces blackboard is revealed. *Adapted into Episode 34 of the anime. Heaven and Hell on Earth Two gag illustrations by Himaruya originally included in an omake to one of the older webcomic chapters and based off a joke: "In heaven: The chefs are French, the police are British, the engineers are German, the bankers are Swiss, and the lovers are Italian." "In hell: The chefs are British, the police are German, the engineers are French, the lovers are Swiss, and the bankers are Italian." *These illustrations were later redone in color for Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2, while the ethnic jokes about Heaven and Hell were referenced in a song in the filler Episode 18. We're Making an Anime! China and Korea attempt to make an anime. The Countdown Germania waits for Rome to come. In a semi-related (but non-Hetalia story), Noto Kanazawa (of Kitakou) becomes annoyed that he has to be the one to announce the countdown to the second volume of Hetalia. *First appearance of Germania (grandfather of the Holy Roman Empire) in the series. Medieval England's Clothes and Hair A young England attempts to grow his hair out long, but is thwarted when France gives him a haircut. *The first part of this strip was reprinted in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2 and adapted into Episode 46 of the anime, as well as a track on England's character CD. Happy 2009! A New Years' celebration strip featuring Sweden and Finland. This Kind of Sealand is OO England has a nightmare about Sealand growing up and becoming an actual nation. National Foundation Day It's Japan's birthday, but so many have passed him by that it's no longer anything special to him. Salted Salmon In a sequel to the above strip, Germany orders that the Axis adhere to a strict diet managed by him, much to the horror of Italy. The Self-Produced Cartoons of Estonia In a side-story to Prussia's April Fools '09 hacking of Kitayume, Estonia starts his own blog and plans to make his own independent film, as well as having to deal with his own blog being hacked. World Baseball Classic Canada plays baseball against Italy, only to find that the "Italy" he sees is an impostor. To Create Better Products in Northern Europe Finland, Sweden, Denmark, and Norway each play a part in making and selling merchandise: Finland comes up with the idea, Sweden makes the products, Denmark sells them, and Norway criticizes Denmark for being loud. While all that goes on, Iceland simply sits back and and eats with his puffin. *First appearances of Denmark and Norway in the series. Sea Turtles and Southern Italy While out at dinner with Spain, Romano sulks over the SSC Napoli losing another game but soon finds another problem to deal with: A swarm of baby turtles have invaded the restaurant. Can't Escape From Italy England is captured by both Italy brothers, due to having fallen into a hole that kids dug in Italy's yard. England eventually manages to escape, but is caught by Germany (who demands to know what he is doing in Italy's house). When trying to escape again, England is given advice on how to impersonate an Italian, but fails and winds up captured by Germany once more. Fierce Fighting! Asia Academy In this setting, China is an ordinary high school student having to put up with being annoyed by Korea, who bothers him with topics like his real estate and his soda (McCol). Let's Think About the G8 Members! At a G8 meeting, the assorted nations (Italy, Germany, Japan, America, England, France, Russia, and Canada) discuss plans to change their membership. When England implies that Russia should be excised, Belarus (standing beside her brother) becomes livid and Russia refuses. France suggests Spain for new membership, though America disagrees (due to Spain attacking him with his knees). However, Germany agrees with the idea on the condition that France be let go from the meetings. As the two argue, Japan realizes that Italy (the host country) has lost interest in the meeting and is busy playing with a cat. Nordic Lines The results of an archaeological expedition are in, and it's confirmed: Iceland and Norway are brothers. Unfortunately for Iceland, the rest of the Nordics want him to start calling Norway "onii-chan", just like when they were younger; Iceland feels that he's outgrown such behavior. Christmas 2009 The summary of 2009's Christmas for the nations: America dresses up as Santa Claus and makes a dramatic entrance into the house of a child (by smashing through the window). When the boy asks if Santa can get him anything for Christmas, America responds that he can with Amazon.com, to the boy's confusion. Meanwhile, England notes that there are three Santas that have gone missing while Finland worries that the presents won't be delivered on time. When England asks if Finland could get help from Sweden though, Finland becomes scared by the idea. Elsewhere, Canada is busy on the phone tracking Santas while Greece and Turkey wind up in another one of their fights. America then declares that he can fix the missing Santas problem, but winds up annoying England and Finland with his "Amazon.com" suggestion. Later, it is shown that the three former "Axis" nations of Italy, Germany, and Japan have taken up the jobs of the missing Santas and are delivering the children their presents (Japan then reveals that his presents were boxes inside of boxes). On Christmas day, Sealand plans to make a wish to Santa but finds that the only guard at the fort is asleep and won't be able to pass his wish on (as well as having forgotten to buy presents). Elsewhere, France is accused by England of executing Santa Claus. A flashback follows about when the French Santa, Pere Noel, was burnt in effigy and "executed". However, the mayor of France then staged the revival of Santa, thus bringing cheer to the children. In the finale, France and England wind up arguing over Christmas while flashbacks to their other chaotic Christmases with each other are shown. Netherlands and Isolationist Japan In a strip taking place prior to Black Ships, Netherlands attempts to visit Japan, but finds that he refuses to be visited due to his shut-in status. At the same time, Pochi (Japan's dog) and Netherlands' rabbit meet each other, but Pochi becomes agitated when the rabbit licks him and orders it to take responsibility. *This strip contains the third appearance (and second speaking role) for Osaka-han, who appeared in the Black Ships strips and the footnote to Owari. Punchlines A series of doodles featuring punchlines that Himaruya uses when at loss to think of them: In the first, Shinatty tells China that he had a nightmare about Google. In the second panel, Belarus (munching on a "punchline") asks the reader if they want their penis ripped off. In the third, Poland is depicted playing a video game while a caption reads that history had just changed. In the fourth panel, a basin falls on Japan's head (much to the shock of Germany, while Japan is simply used to that punchline). The fifth panel shows Japan's reaction to Germany and Italy arguing (with Italy having been beat up by Germany for misbehaving). In the sixth and final panel, Korea informs the viewers that all of their cells originated from him. Category:Manga